Le secret de Yuya
by Athanais
Summary: Yuya est une jeune lycéenne de quinze ans qui vit avec son grand frère, Nozomu. Elle a liaison avec son beau et magnifique professeur de sport. Mais la vie n'est pas aussi rose. Que cache-t-elle aux yeux de tout le monde ? /!\ LEMON /!\


_**Les personnages de Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

**_Voici ma première partie._**

**_Bonne lecture et reviews please =)_**

**_Couples : _**_Yuya/Kyo_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~~Chapitre One ~~**_

_**# Désire et colère #**_

Yuya, élève de quinze ans, en seconde, au Lycée de Tokyo, était en train de réviser son contrôle de Maths – la matière où elle n'y comprend vraiment rien - pour demain. Il était déjà deux heures du matin, elle n'était pas prête d'avoir fini ses révisions.

-Putain ! Je n'y comprends rien ! Quelle idée aussi de nous mettre un tel contrôle alors que l'on n'a même pas encore fait le cours ? Je vais butter le prof demain matin, il va se souvenir de moi toute sa vie ! Cria-t-elle en frappant de toutes ses forces son livre de Maths contre son bureau.

-Yuya veux-tu arrêter de taper sur ton bureau ? J'ai envie de dormir, moi ! Intervenu Nozomu, son grand-frère, la tête toute ébouriffée par la fatigue. Il était furax.

-Excuse-moi grand-frère, mais bon tu me connais, quand je suis en colère, je n'arrive plus vraiment à me métriser. Sourit-elle gênée en reposant délicatement son livre de cours sur un rebord de son bureau, pour éviter de l'amoché plus que ce qu'il était en se moment.

-Allez ! Bonne nuit, maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il en se redirigeant vers sa chambre, l'air à moitié somnambule.

-Bonne nuit Nee-Chan ! Elle se leva de sa chaise, éteint la lumière de son bureau, et partie s'allonger sur son lit. Elle s'endormie illico presto, la veilleuse allumée.

Le lendemain, vu qu'elle avait oublié de mettre son réveil à l'heure, elle arriva en retard en cours. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas Maths en première heure, songea-t-elle de soulagement sur le trajet.

Une fois arrivée, elle alla s'installer dans la salle pour son prochaine cours, et commença à sortir ses affaires du sac.

-Hey ! Alors tu es prête pour le contrôle, Yuya ? L'interpella, Tigre Rouge, son meilleure ami, amoureux d'elle, bien que cela ne lui fasse rien pour autant. Il rentra dans la salle en compagnie d'Akira, de Mahiro et d'Akari.

-Mouais…bof…souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, comme pour s'endormir.

-Encore mal dormi, c'est ça ? Compris, Mahiro, sa meilleure amie. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que de l'ébène et des yeux marron-crème, tout le contraire de Yuya, qui était blonde aux yeux verts-émeraude.

Yuya esquissa d'un geste de la tête avant que le prof arriva et qu'ils partirent tous pour une heure de contrôle intensif.

Une fois la matinée terminée, ils allèrent tous manger au self lorsque Yuya se rendit compte de quelque chose qui l'a mit dans tous ses états.

-Allez-y sans moi. Je vous rejoindrais. Ordonna-t-elle calmement avant de faire demi-tour sous les regards intrigués de ses amis, qui ne posèrent aucune question. Ils partirent tous manger.

La porte de la salle de sport s'ouvrit d'un trait.

Un professeur du nom d'Onime no Kyo – prof de sport – les cheveux aussi noirs que de l'ébène aux yeux rouge sang, était la seule personne qui restait. Il était son professeur mais depuis très peu il sortait de ses études, donc il faisait encore étudiant, physiquement et…niveau caractère aussi, voir même gamin pour ce côté-là, pensa Yuya avant de lui gueuler dessus.

-KYOOOOOOOOO ! Rends-le-moi immédiatement ! Hurla Yuya de toutes ses forces.

-Hey, femme ! T'es venue pour hier soir ? Fit-il de son sourire narquois, mais il décida de quitter ses occupations sportives et marcha vers celle-ci puis la prit dans ses bras, une main sous son t-shirt. Elle gémit doucement puis enleva sa main, avec difficulté.

-Kyo…s'il te plaît…arrête…ARRÊTE ! Hurla-t-elle en le repoussant pour que cette fois-ci il comprenne bien.

-Eh bien planche à pain, tu es en forme aujourd'hui.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, abruti ! Et rends-moi mon porte-monnaie illico presto !

Il ignora ce qu'elle dit, la prit par la taille et la posa sur la table de ping-pong.

-Ce n'est une façon de parle à son professeur, planche à pain. Dit-il de sa voix froide en passant une main sur sa poitrine.

-Kyo…non, arrête…Arrête !

-Voyons planche à pain, je sais que tu en veux autant que moi. Il l'embrassa dans le coup, puis prit possession de ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux tout en passant ses mains sous sa jupe, touchant presque son sexe.

-Hum…Kyo…non….hum….

Il pressa encore plus ses lèvres puis ils se séparèrent à court de souffle.

-Ne dis pas, tu es mouillé, planche à pain.

Elle se mit à rougir, lui enleva son pantalon de survette, lorsqu'elle le senti pénétrer en elle avec tact. Elle gémi t de plus belle sous ses va-et-vient lorsqu'elle le senti ressortir. Elle le retient, les mains sur son sexe, à lui.

Il sourit et il la pénétra une fois de plus. Ils avaient atteint tous les deux le sommet de l'extase avant de reposer les pieds sur terre.

-Mince ! Mon contrôle de Maths ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Se rappela-t-elle soudainement lorsqu'elle senti la langue de Kyo pénétrer à nouveau son sexe.

-Arrête Kyo, s'il te plaît ! J'ai un contrôle dans même pas une demi-heure.

Il ne l'écouta pas et passa par la suite son doigt en même temps qu'il embrassa avec passion. Un baiser qu'elle ne voulu en aucun cas arrêter.

C'est lui qui arrête le baiser, finalement.

-Soit à toute à l'heure, ce soir à huit heures, où tu sais. Il l'embrassa tout en lui remettant l'entement son uniforme.

-Hum…oui…hum…répondit-elle en lui remettant son pantalon.

Elle quitta le gymnase un quart d'heure plus tard, après qu'il est subi à la tentation de lui enlever ses habits, encore.

_**~~Chapitre Two~~**_

_**# Jalousie #**_

Il était presque huit heures du soir, et Yuya alla comme prévu à son rendez-vous avec Kyo. Le soir, elle travaille jusqu'à minuit dans une boîte comme danseuse pour exiter les pervers du coin toujours célibataire à quarante voir cinquante ans. Depuis l'âge de quatorze ans elle faisait ça en cachette de son frère car elle devait le faire pour une organisation secrète sinon tout ceux qu'elle aime seraient tués sur le champ.

Ce soir-là elle s'habirait en vert, avec un haut très court et une jupe très courte qui lui moulait très bien les formes. Elle en connaissait un qui n'allait pa être content.

Elle allait commencer lorsque quelqu'un rentra dans sa logue et la plaqua contre un mur, possedant à nouveau ses lèvres.

-Tu as fait vite. Sourit-elle à la fin de leur baiser.

-Tu ne sortiras pas comme ça sans mon autorisation. Une des mains du beau ténébreux passèrent entre les jambes de la jeune fille. Elle gemit doucement.

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez toute à l'heure ? Il t'en faut encore ?

Il lui souleva ses jambes, une de chaque côté de son corps et il enleva son pantalon, passant sa bouche près de son oreille.

-Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi et à personne d'autre. Je t' interdit de voir d'autres mecs. Surtout dans cette tenue. Il enleva son sous-vêtement et la pénétra une fois de plus.

-Non, Kyo, arrête ! Je dois y aller ! Ah ! J'ai une danse à faire !

-Pour ensuite faire l'amour à des inconnus ? Hors de question !

-Mais Kyo, c'est mon métier. Et tu le sais très bien. Alors arrête maintenant je vais jouir, sinon.

-Non, j'arrêterai que si tu me promets de ne pas y aller.

-Je ne peux te promettre et tu le sais très bien.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Alors je vous rejoindrais, dans vôtre chambre. A trois c'est mieux non ?

-Non, je ne veux pas être souillé devant toi, Kyo. Tu ne dois pas voir cela.

-Tu ne veux pas être souillé sous mes yeux si ce n'est moi, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Alors laisse-moi te salir à ma façon, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Yuya. Il l'embrassa et la pénétra sans retenue, la menant au sommet de l'extase. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ses bras.

Les Heures passèrent et ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

-Kyo, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie…

Soudain la porte de la logue s'ouvrit….


End file.
